


Fulfilling

by romangold



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food Fight, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romangold/pseuds/romangold
Summary: Logan gets roped into The Great Halloween Food Fight of 2017, but finds that spending time with the others is much better than satisfactory. (Human!AU)





	Fulfilling

Logan sighed as he set the rake against the wall, pulling on his scarf until it unraveled from around his neck. The amount of leaves that had fluttered from the tree branches had grown exponentially as the days wore on, and scraping them into piles had taken much longer than he’d expected.

He was thankful to walk into a warm house, with the smell of something baking wrapping everything in a comforting embrace. The upbeat music that emanated from the same room, while not surprising, was interesting enough for Logan to step into the kitchen and see what the occasion was.

“What on Earth is going on in here?”

Virgil started at the voice; the easygoing smirk he had had on was thrown off of his lips in a heartbeat. His fingers froze on Roman’s cheek where they had been painting a messy streak of icing.

The other two culprits were in the precarious position of Roman’s fingers curling into Patton’s sides playfully while the other squealed, his flour-covered hands turning Virgil’s hoodie a powdered white. Their actions ceased at the shout.

Patton was the first to grow back his smile, eyes lighting up at the new arrival. “Hey, the gang’s all here!” he cheered. “Why don’t you help us out, teach?”

Logan raised an eyebrow. While Patton’s state was not shocking in the least, Virgil and Roman’s certainly were.

Each member of the trio was covered in what looked to be every baking ingredient they owned: Flour, egg whites, vanilla extract, icing (in several colors). Logan even swore that there were various assortments of sprinkles sticking to Virgil’s bangs and Roman’s sash.

“Help you with… _what_ , dare I ask?”

“Patton needed help making cookies,” Virgil explained. He looked much more relaxed, having recovered from the initial shock of being walked in on. “He promised to let us decorate them when they were done.”

“I believe you all did a much better job of decorating each other,” Logan quipped, nodding at their messy states with a glance at the cookies, which were otherwise unadorned, accepting a ghost or two that had been given some silly faces.

“Come, now, Dr. FrankEinstein!” Roman crowed, moving forward to tug on Logan’s arm and pull him into the group. “This shall be tons of fun, spending time together.” He tossed an arm over his shoulder and pulled him into a gentle embrace, his grin lighting up room.

Logan had to admit, it did sound…fun. Some relaxation was certainly in order, and he did enjoy the others, no matter how little he often showed it.

“I suppose it would be a fun pastime,” he admitted, allowing his lips to curl upwards gingerly.

“Ah, _there’s_ the smile!” Roman said, wrapping both arms around Logan for a brief hug. Logan was glad for this, as it smothered his growing blush in Roman’s shoulder.

“This will be…quite the clean-up,” the brain sighed, looking around at the mess of food that was caking the counters and floors.

“Well, you know what they say!” Patton said, and before Logan knew it there was a white dusting of powder smeared over his nose and chin.

“With great _flour_ comes great responsibility!”

Virgil snorted, which prompted Roman and Patton to guffaw and laugh over the music.

And, despite how _illogical_ the action was…Logan just couldn’t help himself.

“I’d be careful if I were you, Patton,” he said, the smile creeping back onto his lips as he eyed what lie on the counter to his right.

Patton beamed, his eyes sparkling when they landed on him. “And why’s that, teach?”

In a heartbeat, Logan had snatched up an egg from its carton and crushed it against Patton’s head, the yolk and albumen dribbling down the side of his shocked face, staining his blue shirt further.

“I wouldn’t want you to have _egg_ on your face.”

A grin took hold of Patton before he put on a faux-pained expression. “Oh, dear me!” he moaned. “My brains! They’re everywhere!” He fell backwards into Virgil’s arms in an extravagant display, shuddering out a death rattle as he went limp.

Logan rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help but smile.

Virgil shook his head with a sigh. “Oh, no,” he drawled. “Looks like we’ll have to decorate the rest of the cookies without Patton. Too bad he’s dead.”

The rate at which the words resuscitated the heart was alarming; his head popped off of Virgil’s shoulder in seconds. “Cookies? Why didn’t you say so?”

Roman had taken up two pastry bags of icing and held one out to Patton. “It’s exquisite to have you back in the land of the living, Patton,” he said with a cheeky grin; the pastry bag was snatched up quickly.

The other bag was handed to Logan.

He took it hesitantly, as if he were being given a sword (thought he wouldn’t put it past Roman, to be entirely honest).

“Why…do I have this?” Logan asked, not comprehending the sudden inclusion.

“It’s called _bonding_ , Count Dorkula,” Virgil sighed, steering him to the counter where the cookies sat, cooling in the shapes of ghosts and jack-o-lanterns and bats. The others gathered around him, passing each other decorations, already planning how their cookies would turn out.

They were pressed close, nearly shoulder-to-shoulder, joking and even laughing. Logan wondered if he often missed out on these periods of blissful bubbles rising in his chest when he declined to participate in watching movies, playing board games, taking strolls.

He wondered if these little touches and compliments always felt so fulfilling.

The rest of the night was spent in this way. The kitchen was warm, the conversation was pleasant, and the company was…

(“Logan, your ghost looks so realistic!”

“Ghosts do not exist, Patton.”

“But what about that decrepit _thing_ I saw out his window last month? You can’t ignore facts!”

“I can totally summon one, if you guys wanna find out.”)

…well, Logan would have to say that his company was simply perfect.


End file.
